


Wicked

by Akiragane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Decendents AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Okay but imagine Sasuke in Mal's clothing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Why is Naruto always a Prince?, jazz hands, team taka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Prince Naruto invites the members of Team Taka to Konoha from their home in the Isle of the Lost, people who were once loyal to Orochimaru. They came with nothing but bad intentions, but Sasuke soon comes to learn being wicked might not get him what he wants.(Naruto Crossover with Descendents)
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo.  
> I've had this idea for a while and I was just like... fuck it imma do this. I've always thought Team Taka fit perfectly with the Descendents team so I made a whole story about it.  
> This won't be just repeating the lines and actions of the movie, it will have separate scenes not from the movie and actual character development as well as more of a different storyline generally, but it'll still have the same premise.  
> Please enjoy!

Naruto looked out the window at the Isle of the Lost, where Orochimaru and his followers had been banned too. Currently, he was getting fitted for a regal-looking suit for his coronation. Naruto cocked his head. He wondered what all the teenagers on the Isle were living like. Were they living like prisoners, like normal people? He had no idea.

That’s when his godfather and his wife entered the room. Jiraiya looked so proud of him. “Look at you, my godson, getting ready to become Hokage,” he said.

Tsunade smiled at him. “No one calls it that anymore, Jiraiya. Everyone will be calling him ‘King’ in a few weeks.” she added.

Naruto smiled at his family. They were the ones who took care of him when his mom and dad died. He was eternally grateful for them. “I know, I know. You know I’m old fashioned like that. Force of habit.” Jiraiya said.

Naruto cleared his throat. “I, um, actually wanted to talk to you guys. It’s about my first proposition as King,” he said, taking a step but being halted by his tailor.

Jiraiya looked at him. “Oh? What is it?” he asked.

Naruto swallowed. He had been thinking about this for a while, even consulting his friends, even his girlfriend, Sakura, about it. A lot of them said it was a bad idea, but…

“I want to invite some of Orochimaru’s followers back into Konoha,” he said.

The tailor stopped working. Jiraiya seemed interested. “Oh really? All of them?” he asked.

Tsunade didn’t seem happy about the idea. Naruto started fidgeting with his hands. “Not all at once. I was thinking we could start with a few, then invite more if those prove to be able to be better people.”

Tsunade crossed her arms. “Oh really? Did you have any in mind?” she asked.

Naruto nodded. “Four teenagers. Suigetsu Hoozuki, Karin Uzumaki, Jugo…” a small moment of silence. “And Sasuke Uchiha.”

The tailor gasped. Tsunade was enraged. “Sasuke Uchiha?! Do you not understand how closely tied to Orochimaru he was?!”

Naruto stepped off the podium he was on. “Tsunade, he’s still a young man, doesn’t he deserve to have a normal life? Most of the people on that Isle didn’t do anything wrong they just got affiliated with the wrong people! I’m begging you, this will work.” he said.

Jiraiya put a hand on Tsunade’s shoulder and she calmed down. He then turned to Naruto. “Naruto, I can see your passion for this. But are you sure about this?”

Naruto breathed in. “Yes, I’m absolutely sure I want to do this.”

Jiraiya nodded. “Okay. We’ll send a car to retrieve them first thing tomorrow. I trust you, Naruto.”

Naruto smiled. “Thank you, Jiraiya,” he said.

Tsunade breathed out. “If this fails, I hope you’ll be ready to face the consequences,” she warned and walked out of the door, Jiraiya following close behind.

Naruto stepped back on the podium and the tailor got back to work. Naruto continued to stare out the window. He wondered what the infamous Sasuke Uchiha was doing right now.


	2. Rotten To The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the main cast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little PSA, Team Taka is underrated. I love each one of them dearly and wish we got to see more of them in the manga/anime. But they totally fit the profile for the Decendents Cast. 
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY!

Sasuke stopped spraying the wall to admire his handwork. Try getting that off. He smirked to himself and tossed the can then headed off. To his left he could see Jugo on the left on the roof of some buildings, jumping from building to building. To his right, he saw Karin walking all over a family's feast table, stepping on their food then jumping off to meet Sasuke. Suigetsu was jumping out of a building, swinging his sword, taking an apple from a small child, biting into it before tossing it back.

The four met in the middle of the street. Then Sasuke motioned towards the shopping district. Each of the team stirred some kind of trouble throughout the district, causing people to yell at them and tell them to get out.

Sasuke popped another can of spray paint out of his jacket and painted a large S on someone’s shower curtain, why someone was showering in the middle of a market was beyond him, but whatever.

The team once again met in the street, Sasuke leading them as they headed towards the hideout. However before they arrived Orochimaru met them in the street, bodyguards behind him. “Good morning, Team Taka.” he hissed. “It’s a little early to be causing trouble, isn’t it?”

Sasuke crossed his arms. “It’s never too early in my opinion. This place is fncking boring, we have to spice it up a little,” he replied.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and motioned for the team to head inside. They all did so and once they were in Orochimaru settled into a throne-like chair. He seemed tired. Sasuke sat down on the couch next to Suigetsu. “What do you need us for this time?” Karin asked, sitting at the vanity.

Orochimaru straightened up and looked directly at Sasuke. “You four have been invited to go to Konoha.”

Everyone fell silent. Sasuke stood directly up and stared at his mentor.”What?!” he asked.

“You heard me. You all will be going to Konoha.”

“Oh hell no.” Suigetsu said. “We ain’t going to some fancy-schmancy kingdom to just get hated on. Plus there are  _ dogs _ in Konoha!”

Karin snorted. “Since when have you been afraid of dogs?” she teased. “I for one am excited to go! All the lovely princes and their big castles!”

Jugo seemed to be the only one with any sense there. “Lord Orochimaru. Why do they all of a sudden want us in Konoha?” he asked.

“It all for some ‘redemption’ project of the Prince’s. But it’s also a perfect opportunity!” Orochimaru almost jumped out of his seat. “We can get the WAND! And then you all can get me out of here!”

Sasuke bit his lip. “So your plan is to have us get Tsunade’s wand and bust you out of here so you can take over Konoha?” he said.

“Precisely!” Orochimaru confirmed, busting a book out of the safe and handing it to Sasuke. “You’ll attend school there and find the wand, return here and make sure I get out. Those are your orders. The car will be here soon. I have your bags already packed.”

Bags were suddenly shoved in their faces. Sasuke looked down at the book he was given. It was a book of spells. Most likely they didn’t work on the Isle, but they would in Konoha. Suigetsu immediately started to complain. “You gotta be kidding me!” he groaned.

Jugo patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, Sui. I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” he said comfortingly.

The team headed outside to a very fancy limo. Everyone was staring at it like it was the nicest thing in this dump, and it was.

The team all piled into it. Sasuke giving one look to the hideout, Orochimaru staring at him intently from the window. Sasuke nodded once. He understood what needed to be done.

Once everyone was in the car the driver sped towards the gates. Jugo and Suigetsu were already digging into the snacks that the car had. Suigetsu found a type of candy that made his eyes blow wide. “Woooooooah,” he said aloud. “This is trippy. The outside is sweet but the inside is salty like nuts.”

Karin rolled her eyes and took the candy from Suigetsu’s hand and took a bite, then seemed even more shocked than he was. Sasuke rolled his eyes. These were the people he called his friends. He looked behind him and almost shouted.

They were about to ride straight into the water.”OH, SHIT, IT’S A TRAP!” he shouted.

The entire team scrambled to get out, but before they could a gold bridge started appearing and allowed them to cross the water right to Konoha. Everyone was silent for a second. Sasuke climbed up to the window and tapped the driver on the shoulder. “Hey, what happened?” he asked.

The driver held up a remote. “This button right here opens the magic portal,” he explained. “And this button…”

The window put up a shield separating them. Sasuke scoffed. “Wow… that guy’s a bastard. I love it.” he said and settled back into his seat. 

The ride was fine. The team discussed their plan and then just talked about normal things. Karin was absolutely excited to meet a bunch of cool Princes and other handsome people. Suigetsu thought she was a lunatic, and Jugo somehow managed to down an entire jar of hard candy.

Sasuke mostly sat there and skimmed the spellbook. He was anxious about this, but he didn’t want to disappoint Orochimaru. He wouldn’t disappoint him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go!!  
> Very excited for this fic, but also terrified. Does that make sense?


	3. Enter Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Konoha (AKA Auradon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back.  
> It's been about ten days since i last posted on this fic and that's probably going to be the schedule for this fic. Probably.  
> But anyway...  
> I'm not finished with Shippuden yet and I'm trying to get back into it, might finish it after I finish Nanbaka. Give me a day.

They arrived at the Konoha high school after maybe an hour. And boy did they get a warm welcome. There was an entire marching band that was playing music for them. Sasuke thought it all was strange, to say the least. 

The driver parked in front of a small group of people. The team got out and stood awkwardly in front of them. The middle person in the group, an older woman with blond hair, stepped forwards. “Hello, children. My name is Tsunade and I am the acting Queen and principal of the high school. We welcome you to Konoha.” she said, smile strained.

Sasuke gave her nothing more than a small nod. The rest of the team smiled at her. Tsunade then turned to the people behind her. “You two can take it from here. I’ve got stuff to do,” she said and walked off.

Sasuke followed her with his eyes. Jeez, she couldn’t stick around a moment longer? Anyways, one of the two stepped forward, a male about the same age as Sasuke with blonde spiky hair. “Hi.” he started. “My name’s Naruto Namikaze and I’m the reason you all are here.”

He smiled warmly. It was kind of refreshing to see someone with that kind of face rather than a sneer or a maniacal laugh. “So, you’re the Prince?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed slightly and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, yeah, I’m the Prince,” he replied.

The girl of the two stepped forward, a pinklette with a spunky attitude it seemed. “He’s being modest. He’ll be crowned King in a few weeks,” she said, proud smile on her face.

Karin twitched. “And who are you?” she asked.

The pink-haired girl cocked her head. “I’m Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend.”

Sasuke made a face. He wasn’t sure why that made him uncomfortable. Sakura looked at him skeptically. “So you’re the famous Sasuke Uchiha,” she said.

Sasuke glared at her. “Yeah, and what of it?”

Naruto put an arm off to stop them from fighting. “Guys, please. You’re here for redemption, not to pick fights,” he said. 

Sasuke relaxed. There was just something about this guy that made him feel… weird.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, still smiling. “I really hope we’ll be able to form a stronger bond while you're here. Today will mark the day when our two worlds come together,” he said.

“Or the day when you show four misfits the bathrooms.” Suigetsu commented.

Naruto laughed. “Sorry, I’m probably being a little too formal.”

“Just a little.” Suigetsu added. Sasuke elbowed him in the gut. 

Naruto motioned for them to follow him. By this time the crowd was dispersing and everyone was starting to go back to their regular activities. Soon the group came across a bronze statue of a man. Naruto clapped once and a huge spike went through the man, startling everyone except for Sasuke on Taka. “Yeah, that’s my dad. Some artists decided it was a good idea to have how he died on display for everyone to see,” he explained.

Karin almost threw up a little. Jugo looked concerned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Then why do you keep that infernal thing here?” he asked.

Naruto shrugged. “Believe me, I’ve wanted it removed for a while, but some people think it’s a good reminder for the pain he suffered for this Kingdom,” he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked forward. Everyone followed her. 

They got inside and the rest of the tour went fine. Sakura took Karin to the girl’s dorms and Naruto led Sasuke and the others to the boys' dorms. He opened the door to a three-bedded room that was bigger than all three of their rooms back at the hideout combined. Naruto smiled at them. “You guys will be staying here. I hope this is fitting,” he said.

Suigetsu dashed into the room and practically flung himself on the bed. “Are you kidding?! This is amazing!” he said excitedly.

Jugo walked into the room to look around. Naruto laughed at their energy while Sasuke just facepalmed. “I’m sorry about them, they are such dorks sometimes. And they’ve never been in places so… so…” Sasuke tried to think of the right word.

“Impressive? Regal? Nice?” Naruto offered different word choices.

“Nice I guess would work. None of us are used to the fancy treatment.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, I get it. You’re all from a completely different world,” he said. “But, I promise to be here if there’s anything you need.”

Sasuke offered him a small smile. “Thanks. I think we’ll be okay, though,” he said.

Naruto nodded. There was an awkward silence until Naruto clapped his hands once. “Okay, um, I’m gonna go. You have fun. I’ll see you later.” he said and started backing up. “Bye.”

Sasuke waved at him until he was out of sight, then entered the room. “Prick,” he commented and fell on a chair.

“Yeah, sure. You think he’s hot.” Suigetsu teased, poking Sasuke in the shoulder.

“Fnck no. He’s the friggin’  _ Prince _ . I’m not going to fall in love, that’s not why we’re here.” Sasuke said and stood up, opening the spellbook. “We’re here to get the wand and bust Orochimaru out of the Isle so he can take over the world, so he can give us power like we’ve never had before.”

Jugo looked over at him. “Is that really what you want?” he asked.

Sasuke stared at him. “It’s my only option, Jugo,” he replied.

Jugo just shrugged and continued to look around the room. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. “How are we even gonna get the wand anyways? We don’t even know where the hell it is!” he said.

Sasuke smirked and laced his fingers together. “I’ve already sent Karin on it. Girls are chatty, she’ll get the location out of them in no time,” he said.

Suigetsu gave him a look. “You have too much trust in that bitch.”

\--

Karin walked into her room and was almost blinded by the sheer pinkness of it. “Yeah, sorry you’ll have a room to yourself, but it was the only one available,” Sakura said, walking into the monstrosity she called a room.

Karin nodded, taking off her glasses momentarily. “It’s no problem, really,” she said, squinting. “Hey, I had a question.”

Sakura cocked her head. “Well, I have an answer,” she replied.

“So, where would you guys keep, like, magical artifacts and such. Like, for example, wands?” she asked, trying not to sound suspicious. “I’m just trying to learn more about Konoha and it’s… quirks.”

Sakura smiled. “Well, if you wanted to see magical artifacts then all you would have to do is go to the Magical Museum of Konoha’s History. It’s about a mile into the village. I can take you there sometime. We could make it a girl date.” she explained.

Karin smirked. “Oh, yeah that would be great. Thank you so much,” she said, straining her voice to not sound sarcastic. “Now, I’m feeling kind of tired. I’m probably going to hit the sack soon.”

Sakura nodded. “Okay, I’ll get out of your hair then,” she said and walked out the door. “Good night, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Karin waved half-heartedly at her. The second the door closed she rushed to the window and shut the curtains, making the door much darker. Once that was done she fell down on the bed and breathed out. This entire room was making her sick. She hated pink.

After maybe an hour of unpacking and changing into a different set of clothes Karin snuck out and headed to the boys' dorms, finding her friend’s dorm fairly quickly. She knocked on it and Sasuke answered. He let her in and the first thing she saw was Suigetsu playing some kind of game on this huge flat-screen tv. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she nearly yelled at him. “We are supposed to be on an important mission here!” 

“Aw, c’mon, Karin. I’m just having a little fun!” Suigetsu whined.

Karin almost slapped him right then and there. But Sasuke stopped her and she sat down on one of the beds. “Karin, did you find any information out?” he asked her.

Karin nodded. “The wand’s in a museum of some sort, about a mile into the village,” she informed.

Sasuke nodded. “Great work, Karin,” he said and started packing a small bag, putting the spellbook in it first and foremost. “We leave at dusk.”

Jugo looked up from his book. “We’re doing this now?” he asked.

Sasuke nodded. “Better now than never, right?” he explained and zipped up the bag. “The sooner we get this done the better.”

Suigetsu paused the game. “Yeah, but this place is great so far, why do we need to rush to get world domination?”

“Because the sooner I get this done the sooner I can get the power that I need,” Sasuke shouted, making the room go quiet.

Sasuke swallowed and sat down. “Whatever, just, be ready to go when the sun goes down,” he said. Suigetsu shrugged and returned to his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can decide now if you want their relationship to be embarrassing and ridiculous, or it can be like actually cute.


	4. Don't You Wanna Be Evil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team heads to the museum to find the wand, fails, and begrudgingly heads back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get this is a bit out of character, but I'm trying so please be considerate with me.

Soon enough Team Taka arrived at the museum. It was closed, as expected. They stared in the window of the door. Right in front was a security guard. He was walking around a set of cameras.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke, who gave him a look back. “Well, you’re the one with the spellbook,” he said and shoved Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the book, turning the pages until he found what he was looking for. “ _ We’ve gone in, gone in deep, but I need to send my victim off to sleep _ ,” he said and thrust his hand out.

Right away the guard yawned, he sat down in his chair, then his eyes closed, and he started to snore. Sasuke gave Suigetsu a confident smirk, then reached for the door handle. It was locked. Of course. Jugo stood up and backed up. “I got this,” he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to a different page. “ _ For a door made to stick, open up without a kick _ !” he yelled.

The doors opened just as Jugo kicked out to open the door. He ended up falling on his ass. Karin laughed at him and Sasuke had to shush her. They all walked in, Suigetsu helping Jugo up on the way in. 

They walked around for a bit, just looking around. They went up a set of stairs and were met face-to-face with a wax statue of Orochimaru. All of them were startled, and Karin almost screamed. Then Sasuke motioned for them to calm down. “It’s fake, fake,” he said.

There were other wax figures in the room. Jiraiya and Tsunade, the legendary Sanin, were next to Orochimaru. Karin sighed and Suigetsu groaned. “Fnck Konoha and their ability to make such realistic statues,” he said and walked off.

Karin and Jugo followed him, but Sasuke stayed behind. Orochimaru’s statue looked exactly like him. It was terrifying. Sasuke walked up to it. “You better keep your promise to me,” he said aloud.

So he was crazy for talking to a statue. Great. “I need that power. I have to find my brother. Whatever the cost. I understood that even when you got us all kicked out to the Isle. When we do this, you’ll have what you want. So… I have to get what I want.”

Orochimaru was silent. Sasuke took another step forward. “You know how important this is to me. I’ve been under your rule since I was thirteen, you have to give me what you promised. I know how you are, you lie and you cheat your way out of promises. But you can’t do that with me. I have to find Itachi and make him see-”

Lightning crackled outside, startling Sasuke out of whatever stupor he had put himself in. He looked around, heartbeat slowing down. Orochimaru’s statue was still there, grinning evilly at Sasuke. 

Sasuke licked his lips, a bad habit he had picked up from the man himself. “Don’t break your promise to me.”

As soon as those words left his lips Karin entered the room. “Sasuke? What are you doing still in here?” she asked.

Sasuke turned around. “Just, thinking,” he replied.

Karin shook her head. “We found the wand, c’mon.” she motioned for him to follow.

Sasuke nodded, but he took one last look at the wax figure before following her. They arrived in a big room, which in the middle held a wand. It was beautiful. It had a blue light surrounding it. In small letters, like branches wrapping around its quartz body, it said ‘ _ Rasengan _ ’. 

Sasuke stared at it. He could feel the magic power coming from that thing. If he had that he could find his brother in no time and force him to give him the answers he craved. He opened the book again, trying to find a spell to get it out of the blue light, which was most likely some kind of protective shield. Jugo patted him on the shoulder. “I got it this time,” he said and jumped over the fence separating them from the wand.

“Jugo, you better not,” Sasuke said, slamming the book shut.

Jugo reached forwards, fingers just barely touching the blue light when all of a sudden a very loud alarm sounded.

“SHIT!” Sasuke screamed and started running. The others weren’t very far behind.

The security guard woke up from his slumber and started rushing to the location of the wand. The teenagers just barely missed him and rushed towards the door. On the way, however, Suigetsu stopped and somehow figured out how to disable the alarm, then answered the ringing phone. “Hello? Ah, yeah, sorry about that. False alarm. In the… magical artifacts sector… error… um… 4372. Yeah, it’s all good now, I’ve already checked it out.”

“SUIGETSU!” Karin whisper shouted to him.

“Uh, right. Yeah. Yeah. Say hi to the wife and kids for me. Okay, bye.” he finally hung up and rushed out the doors like the rest of the team, Karin already yelling at Jugo.

“Look what you did! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!” she shouted at him.

Jugo nearly whimpered. “Sorry, sorry.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Looks like they’d have to find another chance to get the wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhhhhh Shut up. I know Tsunade didn't have the Rasengan. BUT, LIKE, THE WAND-


	5. We're Gonna Call It Bookball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D o g g i e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So, I have this saved on Google docs BUT it's not finished. It's taking some time to find the motivation to work on it so at some point there will be a longer period of time to which the chapters come in.
> 
> But for now I hope you enjoy!

The very next day team Taka found themselves in a classroom, being taught by a teacher called ‘Kakashi-sensei’ about how to be a good person. He didn’t really do his job very well, because he mostly just talked about why what they did was wrong and why they shouldn’t have gone to Orochimaru, but he had a tone like he didn’t give two shits about anything, so Sasuke already found himself respecting him. Even though he wasn’t paying attention to him. He was drawing the wand in his notebook.

“Okay, so essentially, what I’m trying to say is you guys need to do a hell of a lot better while you’re here. I know it’s gonna be hard but trust me if you all want to be accepted here then that’s the way to do it.” Kakashi said voice muffled under a black mask.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suigetsu snorted. “As if we care or not if we’re accepted in this dump,” he commented.

Kakashi looked at him, annoyed. “Anyways…” he continued, but then was interrupted by a girl running into the room. She squeaked at the sight of the group and carefully handed a stack of papers to Kakashi. “Just some things you need to look at about the coronation, Tsunade said all teachers need to know this stuff,” she mumbled.

Kakashi nodded and took the stack of papers. “Thank you, Hinata. Have you met the new students?” he asked.

The girl squeaked again and turned around. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She bit her lip and waved a little. “Hi, I’m Hinata Hyuuga and I… um… I’m Tsunade’s student assistant,” she said quickly then rushed out of the room.

Sasuke’s eyes followed after her. She might be useful, have to remember her face. He turned back to his drawing and Kakashi continued to teach.

After the lesson, however, Sasuke found Hinata in a secluded hallway. He put his arm out against the lockers, effectively trapping her in front of him. She shrieked and backed up against the lockers. Sasuke smiled at her. “Hi, I’m Sasuke Uchiha,” he said.

She nodded furiously. “Yeah, I know,” she replied.

Sasuke cocked his head. “I see my reputation perceives me.” he inquired. “Yeah, I was just hoping that I could make some friends here, after all, I’m supposed to be ‘redeeming’ myself here. And you just seemed like a good person to be friends with.”

Hinata squeaked. She seemed to do that a lot. Sasuke’s face fell. “Oh, yeah. Excuse me for thinking you’d want to be friends with a lowlife like me. I’m sure you have lots of other friends you’d rather hang out with.” He was guilting her.

Hinata bit her lip. “Um, n-no actually. I’m pretty shy, so I-I’m not very close to anyone,” she mumbled.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? Surely with your adorable personality and cute hair, you’d have plenty of friends,” he said, complimenting her.

She turned slightly red and picked at her hair. “Um, T-Thanks, b-but I don’t think my hair’s all that c-cute,” she said.

“What are you talking about? Your hair is absolutely delightful,” he said.

Hinata picked at her strands more. “I just wish it were longer and more beautiful,” she mumbled.

Sasuke blinked, then he had an idea. “Oh, I can fix that,” he said and brought out his book. He turned to a page and looked at Hinata once. “If you’ll let me, that is.”

Hinata turned even redder. “Y-You can make my hair more beautiful?” she asked.

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah, just like this.” he pointed at Hinata. “ _ Beware, forswear, bless this girl with beautiful hair _ .” he chanted.

Immediately Hinata’s hair grew longer and flowier. She checked the mirror and was fascinated. “Oh my God.” she breathed. “I love it.”

Sasuke smiled. “I liked the old style better, but if you like it I’m glad you’re happy,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata smiled at him. “Thank you so much!” she said, her stuttering gone.

Sasuke was almost taken aback. “Um, you’re welcome,” he replied.

Hinata ran off, leaving Sasuke dazed. 

\-- 

Sasuke walked with Karin to the fields, where Jugo and Suigetsu were messing around with some of the equipment. Naruto and a few others were there as well. Sasuke sat down on the bleachers and Karin sat next to him. They watched the boys as they attempted to make sense of all of the stuff around them.

Suigetsu was terrible at everything sports-related. He may look athletic, but he really wasn’t. He was clumsy and had the worst butterfingers of all time. Karin often made fun of him for it. Jugo, however, even though he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, was great at it all. He was strong and fast and had great technique. Naruto chucked a few balls at him and he either caught them and threw them back, or dodged them. Suigetsu kept getting hit by a brown-haired boy who was laughing his head off at his clumsiness.

Eventually, Naruto walked up to Jugo and patted his shoulder. “You’re really great, man. You should join a sports team. We could use a guy like you on our book ball team.” he said with a smile.

Jugo just blinked at him. “Um, I’m not great at working with groups,” he said.

Naruto just shrugged. “People can adapt.” was all he said.

But just as they were having a moment something came running at Suigetsu at full speed, and he ran faster than he probably had in his entire life, shouting at the top of his lungs. “IT’S A FNCKING DOG!!!”

“Uh oh.” Naruto ran after him into the woods, in which Suigetsu was already halfway up a tree with the dog in question barking at him.

Naruto picked up the dog and looked up at Suigetsu. “Sui? You okay up there?” he asked.

“NO, I AM NOT OKAY!!!” Suigetsu shouted.

Naruto pet the dog to calm him down. “Hey, just come down here. Gamakichi isn’t as terrifying as you think he is,” he said.

Suigetsu slowly calmed down and approached the dog even slower. “He… he has a name?” Suigetsu asked tentatively.

Naruto laughed. “Alright, time for formal introductions,” he said, holding up the dog. “Suigetsu, this is Gamakichi, he’s one of my pets that Tsunade allowed me to take to school.”

Suigetsu carefully patted Gamakichi’s head. The dog leaned into it and Suigetsu started to pet him. “Huh, I guess dogs aren’t the terrifying creatures I thought they were,” he said.

Naruto handed Gamakichi over to Suigetsu. “I’ll let you two get accommodated,” he said and left the woods, leaving Suigetsu with the small ball of fluff.

Once Naruto came back Sakura was waiting for him on the bleachers. She looked mad. Sasuke watched as he came over to her and started talking. He could hear what they were saying, but Sakura seemed upset. Naruto tried to hug her but she pushed him away and left. Sasuke licked his lips excitedly. “You’re smiling.” Karin teased.

Sasuke dropped his face to a neutral state and looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied.

Karin could tell he was lying, but she dropped the subject. 

He wasn’t falling for some stupid blond prince that would probably end up dead by the end of all of this. Nope, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDE NOTE:
> 
> Sakura is not a bad person in this. She and Naruto just couldn't communicate well and she didn't want to be in the relationship anymore. She isn't a bitch in this, in fact, she's quite nice. Please don't comment mean things regarding her character. I've had that problem in the past.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. And My Partner...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that... plot I see? No, that couldn't be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what up.
> 
> That was really cringy I'm sorry.
> 
> This has a really inconsistent update schedule and I'm fine with that.
> 
> TENTEN MAKES AN APPEARANCE.

The very next day Sasuke was packing some stuff up at his locker when he noticed Naruto walking towards him. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Naruto replied with. “How ya doin’?”

Sasuke shrugged. “As good as I can be,” he replied.

Naruto smiled. “Ah, that’s good.”

Sasuke looked him up and down. “Hey, what happened with you and pinkie yesterday? She seemed upset,” he asked.

Naruto stopped smiling and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah. She, um, she broke up with me. Something about not spending enough time with her? I dunno. It’s fine now, it’s not like we were properly together anyways. She just called herself my girlfriend. We went on, literally, like one date.” he explained.

Sasuke blinked. He didn’t feel bad for Naruto, but he felt, weird? He wasn’t sure what this feeling was, only that he didn’t like it. “Oh, I see. How are you doing?” he asked.

Naruto shrugged. “Fine, I guess. It's... confusing,” he replied.

Sasuke bit his lip and nodded, then remembered something. “Hey, um, do you know of any time Tsunade’s wand might be out to the public?” he asked, changing the subject. “I just want to know more about Konoha’s magic history and the wand really fascinated me.”

Naruto considered this. “Um, well she’s going to bring it out at my coronation in two weeks. The whole school gets to go,” he answered.

Sasuke licked his lips.  _ Oh, shit, that’s perfect _ , he thought. “You’re coronation?” he repeated.

Naruto nodded. “Oh, that’s so cool,” Sasuke said. Naruto turned a little pink at the compliment. “Is there any way me and my team could get front row seats to that, to, um, soak up all that goodness?” Sasuke continued.

Naruto hesitated, but then he said, “I really wish you could. Sorry. The only ones allowed in front are me, my guardians, and whoever I’m dating at the time, my partner.”

Sasuke blinked. His partner? Why’d he phrase it like that? “Oh, really?” he asked. “That’s cool. Totally fine.”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, sorry. But I can arrange for you guys to be as close as possible if you like?”

Sasuke smiled. “Yeah, that’d be great,” he said and walked off, contemplating.

_ His partner, huh? _

“Please don’t tell me what I think you’re suggesting.” Suigetsu said, spread out on his bed.

In the meantime, Sasuke was flipping through every spell in his book. “I’m going to make Prince Naruto fall in love with me,” he said. 

Karin stared at him. Jugo was confused, and Suigetsu had already stated his opinion that it was a horrible idea. “Isn’t it more practical to have Karin fall for him?” he asked. “Because she’s, y’know, a girl?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Suigetsu. “Doesn’t matter the gender. Learned from our little Hinata-toy that the Prince is Pansexual. Gender isn’t a problem. I need to be the one up there.” he said.

Karin shook her head. “That’s not the issue here. Are you sure you’ll be able to handle him being in love with you? You’ve never been in a relationship before. You don’t know how these things work.” she tried explaining.

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the millionth time. “It doesn’t matter. I can fake it till I make it,” he said, finally finding a potion that would suffice.

But just at that moment, someone knocked on the door. Jugo opened it to reveal a young woman with two buns in her hair. She smiled at them and walked in. “Are you Sasuke Uchiha?” she asked, standing in front of him.

Sasuke closed his book. “Yeah, what about it?” he questioned.

The girl took a deep breath. “My name is Tenten. Can you please do my hair like you did Hinata’s?” she said quickly.

Sasuke stared at her. “What?” he said.

“You heard me. I want you to give me cool hair,” she said, puffing her cheeks out.

Karin stared at Sasuke. “The hell did you do?” she mouthed.

Sasuke, once again, rolled his eyes. “No, sorry, I’m not a salon,” he said and stood up.

Tenten brought out a stack of bills and swung it in front of Sasuke’s face. “I’ll pay you fifty bucks,” she said.

Suigetsu snatched the money. “He’ll do it,” he said for Sasuke and flipped through the cash.

Sasuke glared at him, but sighed and turned back to Tenten, pointing a finger at her. “ _ Beware, forswear, bless this girl with cool hair _ ,” he spoke.

Right away Tenten’s hair popped out of her buns and curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. She looked in the mirror to her left and ran her fingers through it. “Oh my goodness! This is incredible!” she exclaimed.

Karin scoffed. “It’s okay, I guess,” she mumbled.

Tenten turned back to Sasuke. “Hey, I’m sure plenty of other girls would pay good money for you to do their hair as well,” she commented.

Sasuke crossed his arms. “Like I said, I’m not a salon. If they want cool hair they can do it themselves,” he said and led the girl to the door. “Later,” he said and slammed the door.

Suigetsu handed Sasuke the money and he took it reluctantly. “I hate you.” he snarled.

Suigetsu flashed a winning smile at him. “No, you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie time in the next chapter.
> 
> I apologize for all those Decendents enthusiasts that watch Naruto that are CRINGING at this. I know it's not the best but I like it so.... get rekt
> 
> ALSO POLL TIME:  
> Do you want me to write out the ENTIRE song sequence while replacing the characters that Ben sings to Mal or would you rather not endure the second-hand embarrassment? Depending on the answers will be a significant amount of time between the next updates.


	7. Did I Mention That I'm In Love With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll decided... no cringe today fellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies and a bit of backstory ft. Tenten
> 
> WE GETTING THE THE ROMANCE BIT BOIS
> 
> I am tiredTM

The very next night, the night before the big game that Jugo and Suigetsu would be playing in, the team headed down to the kitchen to make the love potion.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Karin asked, handing Sasuke the salt.

“Yes, this potion had all the best reviews, it’s going to work,” he replied, stirring the mixture in the bowl a little harder than he probably should. “We just need… one tear. And there’s the problem. I haven’t cried in over eleven years.”

“No problem.” Suigetsu said, sauntering over to them. “Just chop up some onions and we got ourselves a love cookie.”

Sasuke slapped the onion away from Suigetsu. “No, we need an  _ emotional  _ tear,” he said.

Jugo rolled his head to face them. “What’s the difference, anyway?” he asked.

“An emotional tear has different chemical properties than a tear spawned from an outside force such as onions,” Karin explained.

“Smartass.” Suigetsu snickered.

“Dumbass.” Karin shot right back.

“You guys better stop fighting or I’m gonna kick both your asses,” Sasuke said angrily. He was way too tired to deal with this right now. “We still need to address the problem at ha-”

They were interrupted by another person entering the room. It was Tenten, clad in her pajamas. She stared at them as though she had just been caught. “Oh, hello.” she said. “What are you guys still doing up?”

Sasuke showed her the bowl. “Just some late-night cookie making,” he said.

Tenten looked in the bowl, then took out a finger full of batter. Sasuke yelled at her, and so did the rest of the team, and she looked at them oddly. “What, I’m not gonna double dip.” she defended herself.

Suigetsu walked over to her and said in a flirty tone, “Hey~”

Tenten looked at him as though he had just grown a second head, then turned back to Sasuke. “Needs chips,” she said.

Sasuke blinked at her. “What?” he asked.

Tenten walked over to the fridge and brought over a bowl of chocolate chips. “Y’know, like chocolate chip cookies like your mom would make you when you’d have nightmares,” she said and dumped the bowl into the batter.

The group stared at her. Tenten looked up and frowned when she saw their faces. “Y’know. Like warm and fresh right out of the oven?” she tried again.

Karin bit her lip. “Um, Tenten, our parents were killed by Orochimaru before we even knew them. We didn’t have time for cookies,” she explained.

Tenten’s face fell. “Yeah, we all grew up in pretty harsh conditions.” Suigetsu added.

“None of us know that feeling of having someone there when we had bad dreams.” Jugo also added. “The only one of us who knew their parents is Sasuke, but his died when he was five.”

“Yeah, but my mom didn’t do chocolate chips, since my dad was allergic to cocoa,” he said.

Tenten stared back at the team. “Really?” she asked, voice softer than before. “That’s so sad.”

Sasuke looked at her. She had a single tear rolling down her face. He quickly caught it and flicked it into the bowl. “Yeah, I know, our childhood’s sucked. I’m gonna get these in the oven and you should get some sleep. Good night!” he said and he pushed her out the door yet again and shut it.

Once he turned back to everyone he nodded and started mixing the cookies again. “Perfect,” he said and started putting them on a pan. “You guys ready?” he asked.

Team Taka all nodded. The plan began that night.

The next day, right before the big game, Sasuke found Naruto at his locker. “Hey,” he said, leaning against the lockers.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. “Hey,” he replied, shutting his locker. “How ya been?”

“Been pretty good, actually,” Sasuke said. Then he got the cookie bag out of his bag. “Hey, I made you something, just a little good luck thing before the game starts.”

Naruto took the bag and smiled even wider. “Thanks, that's really nice of you,” he said, taking the cookie out of the bag and biting into it.

Sasuke licked his lips and waited. As Naruto chewed, a different kind of light lit up in his eyes. “Wow, this is really good actually, what kind of cookie recipes do they have on the Isle, cause, damn…” he trailed off.

Sasuke leaned in closer to him. “Naruto?’ he asked, voice lower than it normally is.

Naruto blinked. “Y’know, in this lighting your eyes look kinda red, but, it’s really pretty? And the rest of you is really pretty too… Sasuke, are you sure you’re not a girl?” he said.

Sasuke smiled. “No, I’m 100% male. And you have a game to go to,” he said, pushing Naruto away. “Good luck, break a leg, etcetera etcetera.”

Naruto ran away, but not before taking one last look at Sasuke and then disappearing behind a corner. Sasuke turned around to see Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu hiding and gave them the thumbs up. “It’s go time,” he whispered.

The game went great. They won, with Jugo landing the final shot, and then celebrating it like a beast. Sasuke and Karin were watching from the bleachers, and it really was an interesting game.

After the game, however, Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the people, into an area without people, and asked him out right then and there.

“I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but I can’t get you out of my head and I just- do you want to go on a date with me?” were his exact words.

Sasuke smiled at him. He had to keep up appearances after all. “Yes, yes that sounds great,” he said.

Naruto smiled so wide it nearly broke his face in half. “Okay, I’ll pick you up at 5. See you then!” then he headed off.

Sasuke looked at Karin, who had been watching the whole thing, and gave her a look. “Fncking  _ help me _ . I don’t know how to do this shit,” he asked.

Karin smiled. “Okay okay okay. Come with me, I’ll get you fixed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be _emotional ___


	8. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Time :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to go through SO MUCH revision it isn't even funny.

Sasuke sat on the bed. Jugo and Suigetsu had been invited to some kind of after-party and were absent. Karin was helping him get ready for his date. She threw an outfit at him. “Why exactly do I need to look nice for him? He’s going to think I’m handsome anyways,” he said, staring at the black and red fabric.

Karin scoffed. “It’s always important to look good for a date,” she said. “Now change!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but did as he was told. When he was done Karin started on his hair. Making sure it stuck up in the right places and that his bangs framed his face well. When she was done Sasuke squinted at himself. “I don’t see the difference,” he commented.

“But he will,” Karin said just as there was a knock on the door. Sasuke walked up and opened it to see the Prince holding two helmets under his arms. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down and smiled. “You look amazing,” he said.

Sasuke smiled. “Thank you,” he replied.

Naruto offered a helmet to Sasuke. “I hope you like to ride.”

The next minute they were riding off to an unknown location. They had to walk part of the way and once they were going across a string bridge Naruto asked him, “Tell me something about yourself you haven’t told anyone else.”

Sasuke thought about this, then he turned around and started walking backward. “Um, I hate sweet things,” he said.

Naruto looked at him, bewildered. “Really? You're such a sweet guy I assumed you liked anything with sugar.” he complimented him.

Sasuke smirked. “Nope. Hate anything with extra sugar, cake, cookies, especially Dango,” he added.

Naruto shook his head. “Wow, you’re the first person I’ve ever met that hates Dango,” he said.

Sasuke shrugged and turned back around. “Nice to meet you.”

Naruto laughed. It was cute.

Finally, they arrived at the location. A gazebo next to a small pond with a picnic all set up. Sasuke looked at the setup, it was so adorable. Naruto came up behind him and put an arm around his waist. “Do you like it?” he asked.

Sasuke looked at him. “I… yes. It’s really nice,” he replied.

The next half hour they talked and ate. Sasuke was actually having a good time. Was that a bad thing? That was until Naruto blurted out, “Y’know. I don’t think you’re as bad as everyone says you are.”

Sasuke’s smile faded. “I… I never wanted to be a bad person. I just went down a different path.” he said.

Naruto placed his hand on top of his. “I get it.” was all he said.

Sasuke stared at the Prince. What was this feeling? Then Naruto stood up. “Well, I’m going to take a swim, wanna join me?” he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. “Uh, no. I’ll stay here and, um, try a tomato.” he grabbed a tomato and brought it to his mouth. “I’ve literally never tried a tomato before.”

He took a bite and smiled. “Mmm…” he made a sound, then realized how actually delicious it was. “Mmmm.”

Naruto smiled and walked away, leaving Sasuke to shove more tomato in his mouth. Eventually, Sasuke saw Naruto in a swimsuit, getting ready to jump in the lake. He yelled at him, “Are those little crowns on your swimsuit?”

Naruto looked down at himself. Then he shouted back, “Maybe!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes jokingly. What a dork. Naruto jumped in the pond, leaving Sasuke alone with the sound of nature surrounding him, which got him thinking. All of this was fake, Maruto didn’t really love him, which was fine, but then why did Sasuke feel so bad about it? His knees crawled up to his chest. Was it really so bad here? Did he really need Orochimaru’s power? Could he get it here? Why were these thoughts even crossing his mind?

Then Sasuke blinked. He hadn’t seen Naruto rise out of the pond. “Naruto?” he called out. No response. “Naruto!” he yelled louder, getting close to the edge of the pond. “Naruto answer me!”

Sasuke jumped into the pond and started wading around. “Naruto for God's sake you better not be dead!” Then the pond dropped off and Sasuke was neck-deep in the water. He coughed loudly and kept yelling. “NARUTO!”

Someone grabbed him and started leading him back shore. When Sasuke finally cleared the water from his lungs he looked up and saw the Prince, standing over him, hair wet, breathing heavy. Before he could even say a word Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him down into a hug. “You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!” he said, but really he was happy he was alive.

Naruto laughed out loud. “You were worried about me?” he asked, parting from Sasuke just enough so he could look at him up close.

Sasuke blinked. “Who wouldn’t be?” he replied.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke breathed out, closing his eyes. He did that on instinct, but it would be bad if the Prince died on them just like that. It’d mess up their whole plan. Plus everyone would think  _ he  _ drowned him. When Sasuke opened his eyes again Naruto was leaning even closer to him. Sasuke licked his lips once and Naruto’s eyes were drawn to the movement. “Hey, I’m okay,” he spoke softly.

Sasuke blinked and smiled a little. “I’m glad,” he responded.

And then Naruto kissed him gently. It was over in a second, leaving Sasuke completely dazed. Of course, Naruto thought he had done something wrong. “Oh, I’m sorry. It just seemed like the perfect moment and I-”

He didn’t get to finish that sentence, because Sasuke pulled him down for another kiss, this one lasting a lot longer. Sasuke didn’t understand why he was doing this, but it felt good, why not indulge in it? They finally parted again and Naruto smiled widely at him. “Sasuke?” he asked.

Sasuke hummed in response, still high over the kiss. “Do you want to spend the night with me?” Naruto continued.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He thought about it, might as well, solidify the relationship with him. So he nodded. Naruto helped him up, got dressed, and dried off, and the two headed back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a smut chapter for this but I don't think I want to include even though there's CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT but I think I might push that back to another chapter or something idk.


	9. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, am very very sorry for not updating in a long time I got caught up.
> 
> Second, I did write a smut chapter for this but I'm skipping it in the final cut because it doesn't really fit, and looking back on it now it's really badly written and I won't settle for that here. So we're just gonna pretend-
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke walked into his dorm room the next morning feeling frazzled. He had woken up with Naruto spooning him. He managed to get out without the Prince noticing, leaving a note saying he had to get ready for class, and left.

He opened the door to see Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin sitting on the couch, all sipping some kind of beverage, be it tea or coffee or whatever, and staring at him suspiciously. “Where were you last night?” Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I was staying over at Naruto’s dorm,” he explained.

Karin stood up. But before she could even speak Sasuke shushed her and walked towards the bathrooms. “ _ Please  _ don’t tell me you two did what I think you did.” Suigetsu yelled at him.

Sasuke turned around and flipped him off. “I’m not telling you anything, asshole,” he said and disappeared into the bathroom. The second he stepped into the shower he was able to breathe normally again. That entire night had felt like a dream, he wasn’t even sure if it was real. At least now he could fire back when Suigetsu called him a virgin, but the problem was Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking about that night, and more specifically, Naruto. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything, yet here he was, heart racing every time he thought about all the places Naruto had touched and kissed on his body.

Sasuke shook his head. He had to stop this. Once all of this was over Naruto would most likely be dead, he couldn’t get attached. Just play along.

After maybe 30 minutes Sasuke stepped out of the shower and back into his room. Karin had left so it was just Juugo and Suigetsu. In a matter of five minutes, Sasuke was changed and getting ready to go to school. “Are we going soon?” he asked.

Juugo stared at him. “You weren’t here for the notice, but today we don’t have classes, since it’s a visitation day for the parents,” he said.

Sasuke blinked. “Oh.” was all he said. Maybe he could’ve woken up with Naruto then. But then he shook these thoughts out of his head. No, it was better that he left. “So, do we just… hang out then? Since we don’t have parents to come and visit us?” he asked.

Suigetsu shrugged. “Apparently they have this thing set up for us, specifically, so they’ll be calling us down for that. But they want us to attend the visitation thing, it’s mandatory for all students, even if their parents won’t be in attendance.” Juugo further explained. 

“I heard the food’s good.” was all Suigetsu said, jumping up.

Sasuke blinked. Well, if it’s mandatory he guessed he didn’t have much of a choice.

He wished he had skipped it anyway.

The second they walked out into the green they saw most of the other students talking to adults. Food was on one big circular table in the middle of this ‘party’. Suigetsu and Jugo immediately ran towards that table, Karin and Sasuke following after them. Some people looked at them weird, so Sasuke pulled up his hood to hide his face.

Almost everyone was dressed to the nines, but because Team Taka never gave a shit about that stuff, they were all dressed in regular clothes. Sasuke was wearing a fishnet shirt, a black and blue hoodie, and ripped jeans, and the rest of his team wasn’t dressed anymore formally. 

Sasuke was about to bolt when suddenly a familiar blond Prince headed towards them. Sasuke pulled off his hood. Naruto walked up to them and smiled. “Good afternoon. How’re you all?” he asked, already putting his arm around Sasuke.

Karin blinked, then pushed up her glasses. “We’re here for the food, nothing else. We don’t have parents to visit anyways,” she explained, seeming kind of in a grumpy mood.

Suigetsu was holding Gamakichi, where he found him Sasuke had no idea. “Hey, lover boy! Sasuke doesn’t like to be touched like that!” he shouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned onto Naruto. “It’s fine, ignore him,” he said.

Naruto stared at him. “Hey, are you okay?” he whispered.

Sasuke nodded. “I’m fine. Just tired. I’m gonna go back to bed after this.” he replied.

“Okay,” Naruto said and kissed his temple. “But if you don’t mind I’mma go say hi to my guardians.”

“I don’t mind,” Sasuke said, watching Naruto go off. Karin stared at him. He stared back. She then raised her arms in confusion. “What the hell?! You hate it when me or Suigetsu do something like that, but when the Prince does it you lean into it?! Sasuke, we’re your best friends and every time we touch you you brush us off!” she nearly shouted.

Sasuke made a gesture to tell her to calm down. “Not so loud,” he spoke softly. “I have to keep up appearances, and if that means being slightly uncomfortable with Naruto touching me then so be it.”

He was lying. He hadn’t been uncomfortable at all when Naruto had put his arm around him. In fact, he felt secure and warm. It was a nice feeling, but not one he had to indulge in.

On the other side of the green, Naruto went to greet Jiraiya and Tsunade. “Hey! How are you guys?” he asked as he hugged them. “It’s good to see you.”

“We’re doing well, my boy. Everything’s almost prepared for your coronation, are you excited?” Jiraiya replied, smiling wide.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course I’m excited. Everything’s been going so great already,” he said, smile just as wide as his godfather’s.

“Oh, and we heard you broke up with Sakura, I’m sorry about that,” Tsunade said.

Naruto shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s better now,” he replied. “Oh, actually, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. “Oh? You have a new partner already?” he asked. “Well, who are they?”

Naruto turned around and called out. “Sasuke!”

The ravenette turned around, half a tomato in his mouth. “Can you c'mere a sec please?” Naruto yelled again.

Sasuke swallowed his tomato and rushed over. Once he was over Naruto grabbed his hand. “Jiraiya, Tsunade, I’m sure you know Sasuke Uchiha,” he said.

Sasuke gave them a small smile and reached out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you two formally,” he said.

Jiraiya shook his hand without any hesitation. Tsunade, however, just stared at him. “Naruto, I’m sorry, you’re telling me you’re dating… the Uchiha boy?” she asked.

Sasuke stopped smiling. “Um, I’m right here,” he said.

Naruto squeezed his hand. “And? I don’t see the problem,” he replied.

Tsunade looked, angry? at him. “Naruto, I never cared about your sexuality, but I’m not going to just approve of you dating someone like this!” she said. “Do you not understand what kind of person he is?!”

Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder. “Tsunade, please.” he tried speaking to her softly.

That seemed to knock her out of her angry state. Sasuke was chewing on his lip very aggressively at this point. Naruto took a breath. “Tsunade, I understand where you are coming from, but the whole point of this was so these people could change, and they are. Sasuke wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or this kingdom,” he said.

Sasuke tasted blood. Well… that wasn’t entirely true. “Tsunade, you said you would support me, no matter what. Are you taking that statement back now?” Naruto continued.

There was silence. Then Tsunade looked down and muttered, “I’m not taking it back. I was just surprised, is all. I’m sorry.”

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry too. You’re a great guardian,” he said softly.

Sasuke felt extremely awkward during the whole situation and was more than happy when they finally went away. Naruto holding him by the waist. “I’m sorry about that,” he said.

Sasuke shook his head. “It’s fine. I don’t expect everyone to be accepting right away,” he replied. “I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with close-minded parents.”

They walked to the table where Team Taka was sitting down eating. Everyone else was talking and having a grand old time with their parents. This was the orphan gang right here. Actually, Team Taka had a chance to get to know Naruto a bit better. Suigetsu and he actually became pretty good friends. Jugo was relatively fascinated with all the information Naruto knew about the kingdom, and Karin found out they might be distantly related.

All the while, Sasuke was just enjoying Naruto being there. It felt good like he was in the sun after being stuck in a freezer for so long. However, he did know this wasn’t meant to last. Whatever it was it would have to end eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very unmotivated to continue with this story so I'm trying my very best to crank it out for you guys. I may have to watch the movie again...

**Author's Note:**

> *Screams All The Ways To Be Wicked at the top of my lungs*


End file.
